when you hit your head,be sure to be careful
by Kagura1 queen
Summary: kagura hit her head and became nice towards people..what could be the reaction of the sadist of this sudden change to her rival


It was a normal day at the yoruzuya…

"Gin-chan!i've ran out of sukonbu!buy me some now!I'm hungry-aru!"said the most beautiful,cutest and the coolest yato queen of kabuki-cho,Kagura!

"I'm busy right now!Ask pachi to do it!"said the lazy,sweet-loving and jump obsessed shiroyasha,Gintoki

"Gin-san,I'm busy right now cleaning and doing everything!"said the plain ,not so much strong megane,Shinpachi…"

"graahhh,You're gonna pay for this,Gin-chan and megane…che"kagura-sama said while grabbing her purple parasol and riding sadaharu…

Later at the shop where kagura-sama always buy her sukonbu while she's walking she walk past a yato(not abuto or kamui)who came to earth for food and gone to a fight,accidentally hit kagura in the head full power…BUT! Before kagura lost her conscious she spin her foot and let the yato fall and kagura-sama led out a small chuckle…hehe..

Once she woke up she saw the yato that hit her accidentally…

"hara hara(my,my)if it isn't kagura-chan…heh a little brat fell me into deep space?haha"

"nani?!(what?!)I did that?!i'm so sorry!Gomene-aru!(sorry!)"

(you know when a yato is full power any being can be dead already if it is weak but if it's strong,it may lose it's memories…but kagura-sama only lose her memories of being lazy,unmannered,mean,loud-mouthed girl…I mean she's the daughter of the great sweeper,umibouzu and the one who fought the king of yatos)

"oh..i thought I heard here the queen of kabuki-cho the strong queen with a giant dog..let me guess it's name is sadaharu?"

"how did you know-aru?"

"you always name your pets"sadaharu" and apologizing like that?haha I think for these earthlings you are strong cuz they know you're from the yato clan but you're just weak..I'll spare you because your kamui-dono's younger sister"

"kamui-nii"Kagura let a frown but it didn't last from millisecond instead a happy feeling and a wishful one….

"come let's go back home sadaharu"

"arf!"

YORUZUYA

"kagura must have hit her head or something…"Gin-chan said

"hmmm…mm~mmmm~hhhmm~!"kagura humming while cleaning

"I did hit my head by a yato but am I always that unmannered and lazy?and mean-aru? "

"YES!YES!AND YES!"said both in unison

"_well_,don't you like it?i'm more responsible now and polite not before?"

"well….if it is the case…..i guess yea we do like so you don't have to steal my money"gin-chan said

"I'm so bad way back….well I'm going out,sadaharu haven't finished our walk"kagura said leaving

"she'll be okay she's still strong"gin-chan said to pachi who is frozen

PARK

Sadaharu ate people's heads

"Sadaharu!you musnt eat other people's heads-aru!"kagura said stopping sadaharu who is following her orders

"wow china,never seen you being so responsible.."

Kagura-sama turned the one calling her and saw…THE SADIST!

"Don't just call me by my clothes!call me by my name!"

"why should i?"

"cause we're friends-aru"

"_what is this?soft hearts falling from the sky and my heart's thumping…_when did I been friends with a monster?

"I'm no monster!i'm kagura!and we aren't friends?_this guy is so mean!_

"Of course…..i…hate you…"_bang!it feels like I've been gunshot by myself._

"what?you hate me?then why are you even here-aru…_why do I feel so sad?_"kagura said

"To mock you…"the sadist said deadpan eyes and a smirk

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!SOU-CHAN!"

(i tried the normal sougo but she usually calls gin "gin-CHAN"and probably other friends too i could try okita-chan but it sound sh*t)

As the sadist heard his name he thought"_when she said my name it sounded like nee-chan"_now that he think about it kagura looks like his nee-chan in a way_  
_

when he came back to his senses he saw kagura stomping away...just then he grab her arm and said...

"s-sorry...k-kagura..."he said with embarressment for he just called china by her real name...

Kagura was shocked yet she was glad that he called her by her name now she see the sadi-sougo scratching his head while looking away then

kagura hugged sougo

"it's okay,sou-chan!at least you apologize!"

Sougo did not complain and hug her back,he like it when they are hugging

THE NEXT DAY~

Kagura was heading for the park to see sougo...and at last for searching around for 3 hours she finally found him...

"Sou-chan!"kagura said running towards okita and jumps and hugs him

THUD

"man,you shouldnt do that,kagura"said sougo smiling at kagura who is on top of him

"hehe,gomenasai aru!"said kagura smiling back

"what are you doing here?"sougo said standing up and helping kagura

"to hang-out with you-aru"kagura said while accepting sougo's help

"you mean,Eat food"

"ehehe"

"you're gonna make me broke you know"

"aw...gomenasai-aru"said kagura disappointed

"but it's okay as long as it's kagura"sougo said with his smile

(man,sougo has been smiling lately and not a smirk)

"Alright!"said kagura

The end of the day

"Gin-chan i'm home!"kagura said while entering the yoruzuya

"uhhh!kagura there's a letter for you"Gin-chan said while reading a jump

_To imouto-chan_

"_that's strange,i know that calling from someone"_

_please go to the sakura trees_

_tomorrow at 4:30 pm_

_"that's it?well, i guess i'll go"_

THE NEXT DAY~3:30

"well,the cherry blossoms are growing...it's still early so i guess i'll sleep"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"huh?it just got 4:30"

"Ah!you did come Imouto-chan"

Kagura looked behind to see who was talking...Kagura widened her eyes

she saw a man with vermillion braided hair and wore chinese traditional clothes and eyes are blue ocean

"kamui-nii"


End file.
